The Fight For Free Will(Groovy Ranger Version)
This is the Groovy Ranger arc version of "Fight For Free Will" Opening based off of Ninja Steel's theme. '' '''GO!' GO! POWER RANGERS, FIGHT FOR FREE WILL! The opening scene shows Kira the Kind having to sacrifice herself for the world before Zerak's final mental cord snapping that lead to the beginning of this war for free will, it slowly went over the fifteen teams Zeran had lost over the years. The scene switches to San Francisco showing the soon to be Groovy Rangers. CRUSHING EVIL WITH ALL OUR MIGHT TOGETHER, FIGHT FOR FREE WILL! The scene switches to one Francice Hampton fighting off some Tenga warriors in the background with an image of her smiling overlaying it. Bridgit Mendler as Francine Hampton NEVER LET ZEARK WIN WITHOUT A FIGHT TOGETHER, FIGHT FOR FREE WILL! The scene switches to one women protesting violence before having to resort to it against the Tenga warriors while she is seen smiling in the overlay. Miranda Cosgrove as Winnie "Iris" Mckenzie POWER RANGERS! THE LAST DEFENDERS! Scene switches to a bulky and muscular young man with a chain wrapped around his waist in the background seen dealing with the Tengas with this very chain while the overlay has him spinning it around with a smirk. Josh Peck as Royce "Chains" Bulkmeier The scene than switches to a young Musician performing at battle of the bands before the event is broken up by the Tenga's where him and another friend of him are seen fighting the Tenga's while the two overlays are seen back to back like best friends. Tyler Williams as Leon "Strings" Whatley Colin Morgan as Jeremy "The Man With A Plan" Gatts GO GO POWER RANGERS! The scene switches to one, Zeran Smith also known as "Zeran The Merciful" fighting off some Tengas while having fun by transforming some into bunnies while the overlay has him dusting his suit off before smiling at the camera. Johnny Depp as Zeran Smith. GO GO POWER RANGERS! Scene switches once again to show a girl in pink taking down some Tengas while her overlay is seen clapping hands with Francince before smiling to the Camera. Kelli Berglund as Kaitlyn "Rose" Stevens Lasly the scene switches to space with two mysterious figures watching over the earth in disgust for it before one calls out an order as the overlays look to the camera's as their faces are anything but pleasant. While one has an evil, sadistic smirk on their face the other one its hard to tell. Kirk Thornto as Groarke The Conquer Tim Curry as Zerak The Butcher GO! STANDING UP FOR THE SAKE OF FREE WILL TOGETHER, FIGHT FOR FREE WILL! The scene switches to all six power rangers morphed before Francine Hampton, red ranger and leader orders a blast with the power blaster that destroys a monster sent down by Groarke. WATCHING YOUR BACK ALL DAY AND NIGHT TOGETHER, FIGHT FOR FREE WILL! The scene switches to the rangers doing battle with Groarke and Zerak's forces before switching again to a young surfer coming in out of the water after catching a massive wave running a hand through his hair. Owen Willson as Shane POWER RANGERS! THE LAST DEFENDERS! The scene switches to space to the arrival of a figure with a Z-staff while Zerak nods at him and smirk the figure glowing a bright red after being informed of whats going on with the invasion of earth. Ed Neil as Lord Zedd GO GO POWER RANGERS! The scene switched to all the rangers drawing their weapons ready for battle before charging into a swarm of Tenga warriors. GO! GO! POWER RANGERS FIGHT FOR FREE WILL! A shot was shown with the Power Ax, Power Bow, Power Daggers, Power Lance, Power Sword and Power Mace forming together to form the iconic power Blaster ready to fire. GO GO POWER RANGERS! GO GO POWER RANGERS! The scene switched to a shot of the Tyrannosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Sabretooth Tiger Zords letting out a roar bellow them stood the six groovy rangers ready to do battle. GO! FREE WILL FOREVER! The scene than switched to the Megazord forming and entering battle with monsters one iconic one of Groarke's forces known as the Vulture Enforcer, one recurring Soldier of Groarke's The Rangers have been known to do battle with on a number of occasions The scene quickly switches to each ranger, The red ranger wearing a prototype battlizer before the logo zoomed in past them. Category:Theme Song Category:Groovy Ranger Arc Category:HollowOmega